Humans
This list has characters which were of human descent. Humans who are definitely known to be members of Starfleet are not listed here, those characters are in the list of Starfleet personnel. Humans of the distant past * Genghis Khan * Newton, Isaac Humans of the 19th century 19th Century * Clemens, Samuel * Falling Hawk, Joe * La Rouque, Frederick * Lincoln, Abraham * London, Jack * Riker, Thaddius Humans of the 20th century 20th Century * Briggs, Bob * Christopher, John * Clemonds, Sonny * Denning, Rex * DiMaggio, Joe * Dunbar * Einstein, Albert * Fellini * Garland, Faith * Ginsberg, Maury * Hawking, Stephen William * Hitler, Adolf * Keeler, Edith * Roberta, Lincoln * Nichols * Offenhouse, Ralph * Raymond, Claire * Raymond, Donald * Raymond, Edward * Raymond, Thomas * Robinson, Rain * Rogerson * Seven, Gary * Singh, Khan Noonien * Starling, Henry * Taylor, Gillian * Wainwright Humans of the 21st century 21st Century * Bokai, Buck * Christopher, Shaun Geoffrey * Cochrane, Zefram * Kelly, John * Richey, Stephen * Sloane, Lily Humans of the 22nd century 22nd century * Abramson * Archer, Henry * King, Dan * Lucas, Jeremy * Rasmussen, Berlingoff * Soong, Arik Humans of the 23rd century 23rd century * Alvin * Appel, Ed * Brown (Doctor) * Cogley, Samuel T. * Coleman, Arthur * Cory, Donald * Crater, Nancy * Crater, Robert * Daily, Jon * Daystrom, Richard * Dehner, Gerald * Eames, D. * Evans, Charles * Finney, Jame * Gill, John * Grayson, Amanda * Harrison, William B. * Haskins, Theodore * Janowski, Mary * Johnson, Elaine * Johnson, Robert * Jones, Cyrano * Jones, Miranda * Kalomi, Leila * Karidian, Anton * Karidian, Lenore * Kirk, Aurelan * Kirk, George Samuel * Kirk, Peter * Korby, Roger * Lara * Leighton, Martha * Leighton, Thomas * Lester, Janice * Linden, Don * Linke * Lurry * Marcus, Carol * Marcus, David * Mitchell, Gary, Sr. * Marvick, Lawrence * McCoy, Joanna * Molson, E. * Mudd, Harcourt * Mudd, Stella * O'Connel, Steve * Ozaba * Romaine, Lydia * Ruth * Sam * Sandoval, Elias * Schmitter * Starnes (Professor) * Starnes, Tommy * Tsingtao, Ray * Vanderberg * Van Gelder, Simon * Vina * Wallace, Janice * Wallace, Theodore * Walsh, Leo Francis * Wilkins * Winston, Carter Humans of the 24th century 24th century * Aster, Jeremy * Balthus * Barron * Beck * Bernard, Harry, Jr. * Boothby * Brahms, Leah * Brianon, Kareen * Channing * Clark, Howard * Corbin, Tom * Graves, Ira * Hope * Howard, Isabel * Howard, Paul * Keel, Anne * Keel, Melissa * Kosinski * Lucier, Bruce * Mandl, Kurt * Manheim, Janice * Manheim, Paul * Manway * Marr, Kila * Marr, Raymond * McKenzie, Ard'rian * Miller, Steven * Miller, Victoria * Miller, Wyatt * Potts, Jake * Potts, Willie * Quaice, Patricia * Riker, Kyle * Rozhenko, Helena * Soong, Noonien * Sutter, Clara * Terros, Nathaniel * Vash